


A sharply dressed man does things to everyone.

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex while wearing clothes, Top Derek, Wall Sex, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted Derek fucking Stiles who's wearing a suit. That's all this is. It's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sharply dressed man does things to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles was moaning like a bitch in heat as Derek braced him against the walls, palms sweaty, sliding against the flat surface as he clawed down it, whimpering low as Derek worked two fingers deep, snarling by his ear, breath hot and heavy at the nape of his his neck. 

Fuck look at you, you think I could keep my hands off of you in that fucking outfit? The way it fucking clings to you, fucking hugging you. God, Stiles.”

"D-Der, no- Can’t get it m-messy."

"Shhh, pup. I know you have to give your big speech don’t you, gonna go up in-front of your whole school smelling of me all rumpled and marked up and stuffed full of my cum."

He God Stiles just arched up, pushing back onto the thick fingers massaging his prostate, tilting his hips with desperate whimpers of delight, forehead slapping to the wall as he writhed against the Alpha’s palm. 

"Hurry, hurry, please please I want your - Want your cock, fill me up before I go on, please."

And Derek was snarling, fingers slipping from his throbbing hole with an obscene squelch that had him trembling in anticipation, spreading his legs as wide as the pants around his ankles could go, hissing when a zipper sounded and the hot press of Derek’s body flattened against his back, pushing him up onto his toes, finger sliding into his hair, grip tight. 

"Shh, pup, look how open you are for me, you want me to fuck you hard so your all loose for me? Sloppy for when I get you home and fuck you again?"

His throat closed up, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock pulsed in his pants, cock ring tight about the base of his head, unable to cum he cried out. Jerking as Derek pulled his head back. 

"Stiles be quiet, I can’t have you messing up your pretty dress pants before the show but if your good and do it all proper I’ll let you cum so hard tonight, pup."

He swallowed as Derek’s cock pressed blunt against his hole, twisting his hips eagerly, lips parted in harsh pants as Derek’s free hand gripped his hips, squeezing before sliding up pushing his shirt and blazer up until he could thumb at his nipple, twisting and tugging as he slammed home, spearing Stiles open and pressing deep. 

"Fuck, Derek!"

He moaned as Derek chuckled breathlessly, lips sliding over his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there as he bottomed out, balls slapping against Stiles’s ass with each rough thrust.

His pressed back, pushing and corckscrewing himself onto the Alpha’s dick with each fuck upwards, mewling and keening as his cock filled, balls tightening, skin flushed with the need to cum. 

"C-Cant. please!"

"You’re so good for me pup, so tight and ready for it, so fucking eager. But you can’t cum - not yet, not now."

And God just in revenge for that he clenched down hard, gasping sharply when Derek forced himself deeper, pounding into him, grip on his hair forcing his cheek to the wall as Derek’s cock throbbed deep inside him. 

"Stiles. fuck."

"Cum in me Alpha, fill me up mark me good, c’mon want it. Wan’ so bad."

And shit he was slurring now, babbling weakly as Derek stilled inside him, cock jerking as ht strings of cum spilled into him, eyes rolling back at the sensation his own shaft twitching violently, whining when Derek pulled out with a satisfied rumble. 

"That’s my pup."

He panted, falling plaint to the wall as Derek reached into his jeans, pulling out a small black plug and pressing it into his convulsing hole dragging a low groan from him. 

"I hate you."

"No you don’t, now get yourself all straightened out, you’re due on stage soon."

"You’ll be in the crowd right?"

He pushed up on shaky legs, tugging his trousers up, reaching to adjust himself, whining at the hot sensation of his palm about his swollen dick, licking his lips and buttoning up, dusting down his shirt and blazer before turning to the smirking, fly zipping wolf. 

"I’ll be in the front row. You’ll do brilliantly Stiles."

"Duh, I need to cum like an hour ago."

He grinned when Derek laughed openly, pressing a kiss to his lips before sauntering off with a small smirk. 

"Break a leg."

"Fuck me later!"

He beamed, as Derek flipped him off rounding a corner, fussing with his suit awkwardly. 

He took a step and the plug nudged his prostate causing him to slap a hand to the wall with a small cry, giving a full body shiver at the stars dancing before his eyes. 

Fuck this would be a long presentation. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
